kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Destiny
Destiny is a term often entertwined with 'fate' and sometimes prophecies. Background Destiny can be fluid, and based on the choices one makes in life, there are many possible paths to one's destiny. However, many believe destiny, cannot be altered.Narrator (KQ6): "The path, like destiny, cannot be altered." After finding the three treasures, Sir Graham entered Castle Daventry to greet his king Edward, and to meet his destiny.KQ Companion, pg Graham's rescue of Valanice set off a series of events that have shaped the destiny of Daventry. Later, Hagatha's brother, Manannan, kidnapped Graham and Valanice's son in revenge for Graham's deed against Hagatha. Dame Hagatha disappeared from Kolyma soon after the incident. Mordack's kidnap of Castle Daventry and everyone in it was a direct, if unforeseen, consequence of Alexander's triumph over Manannan.KQC1E, pg313, 319King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, pg 474. When Gwydion was a young boy, he was trapped in the castle of the evil wizard, Manannan. Using the wizard's own magic against him, Gwydion escaped and began a perilous journey back to a home he never knew and an inheritance was his destiny to claim.The Royal Scribe Alexander used wisdom and resourcefulness to progress far, and to discover his unknown destiny!Catalogue summaries While climbing the cliffs in the Great Mountains, Alexander-Gwydion climbed up and over until he was back on the path to his destiny.KQ Companion, pg On Alexander's quest to save Cassima, he had the courage to return to the Isle of the Sacred Mountain, and prove himself as the prophesied one who would defeat the minotaur and save the daughter of the lord and lady of the island. He was willing to risk his own death in the catacombs to face his destiny."Be warned! If you have the courage to actually return to the Isle of the Sacred Mountain and face your destiny, my guards will have orders to take you to the catacombs on sight." The Oracle of the Winged Ones told Alexander of several possible paths to his destiny. Once such path which would lead to best possible outcome, was to help shades of Cassima's murdered parents in the Realm of the Dead"There is more than one way into this place. Your choice will dictate much...I see two restless spirits crying out for revenge. These shades could help you destroy the dark force if they were to be brought back from their spiritual form, yet this is only one possible path to your destiny. Finally Alexander faced his destiny for good or ill at the top of the tower in Castle of the Crown.Alexander is to face his destiny--for good or ill--in this round room at the top of the castle's grand tower. Graham believed it was Alexander's destiny to rule over the Green Isles, and be a great king.Son, you must follow your destiny. I DO believe the Land of the Green Isles needs you. You will be a magnificent king, though dearly missed in Daventry. Many years before, Derek Karlavaegen believed he had been chosen for some destiny when he ended up in the Green Isles. One that perhaps intertwined him in future fate of Alexander (as it was the information in his Guidebook that helped Alexander rescue his queen). The Realm of the Sun was Connor's final destination where he met his ultimate destiny in saving the world of Daventry. Connor was always strongly sure of his destiny, choosing to boldly face it, never wavering, and never running away. Always confident he would prevail.I am grateful, sir. My destiny is clear. I shall prevail!I choose my destiny, sir bones. I choose! He appeared to be one who believed that one makes their own destiny through their own choices, by facing it, never cowering in the darkness, and that was a noble virtue. Though it was always prophesied over many eons, that it was his destiny as the Chosen One to save the world. Notes *Telgrin believed it was his destiny to conquer Daventry, and enslave the spirit of King Graham. Graham would be his, and serve him in all things. He believed that was Graham's only possible destiny. Behind the scenes Although often used interchangeably, the words "fate" and "destiny" have distinct connotations. Traditional usage defines fate as a power or agency that predetermines and orders the course of events. Fate defines events as ordered or "inevitable" and unavoidable. This is a concept based on the belief that there is a fixed natural order to the universe, and in some conceptions, the cosmos. Classical and European mythology feature personified "fate spinners," known as the Moirai in Greek mythology, the Parcae in Roman mythology, and the Norns in Norse mythology. They determine the events of the world through the mystic spinning of threads that represent individual human fates. Fate is often conceived as being divinely inspired. Destiny is used with regard to the finality of events as they have worked themselves out; and to that same sense of "destination", projected into the future to become the flow of events as they will work themselves out. Fatalism refers to the belief that events fixed by fate are unchangeable by any type of human agency. In other words, humans can not alter their own fates or the fates of others. Fortune differs terminologically from destiny and fate in that it has more to do with specific occurrences and outcomes, whereas destiny ultimately revolves around death rather than the events of one’s life. In Hellenistic civilization, the chaotic and unforeseeable turns of chance gave increasing prominence to a previously less notable goddess, Tyche (literally "Luck"), who embodied the good fortune of a city and all whose lives depended on its security and prosperity, two good qualities of life that appeared to be out of human reach. The Roman image of Fortuna, with the wheel she blindly turned, was retained by Christian writers, revived strongly in the Renaissance and survives in some forms today TOG Universe The series references to 'fairy tales' not coming true (in Chapter 2), is more of an allusion to popular idea of neo-Grimmification. In the game's universe all 'choices are final', there are no happy ending unless ones work to make them themselves (even then something might go wrong, or the outcome might be bittersweet) and depression can set in. This concept is repeated in Chapter 3 (where it is most clearly seen) but becomes more subtle in later chapters (other than Graham's discussing mortality and his legacy the latter of which is also introduced in chapter 2, and even themes of five stages of grief shown by various characters). In chapter 2 however it is introduced in order to explain the Goblins obsession with fairy tales, and trying to use them to control every aspects of their lives, rather than living their own lives and making their own choices. By telling this story Graham was attempting to give a moral life lesson to his own grand-daughter that she could control her own 'fate' and 'destiny'. References Category:Philosophy